dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Younglings
The Last Younglings is a one hour special in Season 3. Summary Things are running smoothly in the Republic, but Novo isn't feeling as happy. As she shares that she lost her niece years ago just around the time Order 66 happened. And never saw her again, but has high hopes that she's okay. So the team goes a quest to find Novo's lost niece, however, they may be on their guard as The Changling Order is not far off their tail. Plot Things at peace/Novo's lost niece After another successful victory, things are now going smoothly in the Temple. As the Riders and their allies are now relaxing. But in the Equinelantis Jedi Temple, Queen Novo, on the other hand, isn't as pleased. As she gazes out from a balcony. Solar Flare then walks up to her, finding her glum-looking face. Solar Flare asks what's on her mind, as Novo then confesses that sometime after the Hippogriffs went into hiding, her niece Silverstream disappeared and she hasn't been seen in years. And now that the Hippogriffs have joined the Republic, she can only hope Silverstream is okay. This gave Solar Flare a thought, as he then proclaims that they will go find her niece. As he then has one of the guards send for the Riders, and some other available Jedi. Quest for Novo's Niece Soon, the Riders, Blythe, the pets, Figge, The JKSH, and the Rockhopper Crew are present as Novo explains the situation. The heroes agree to help her find her niece. But then Fishlegs question how can they do it if Silverstream wasn't seen in years. Novo replies that she can track her down with the pearl's help. Where she can use the Force to seek out the sliver of pearl that Silverstream wears. And with that said, The Penguins go to get their ship ready for the task. With the Changeling Order/Marge's new plan Meanwhile onboard, the Hornet's Nest, Marge is meditating in her quarters when Admiral Wasp makes himself present. Marge is at first annoyed with his interruption, reminding him she doesn't like to be interrupted during her meditation sessions. But the admiral informs her it's great importance as they just picked up the Rockhopper is space. With not just the Riders but the King of Equestria and the Queen of the Hippogriffs. But upon hearing "Hippogriff" Marge is flabbergasted by this. Noting there haven't been Hippogriffs seen in Equestria for years. But then she gets a new plan to try and get the location of the Crystal Empire. As she orders Wasp to find out where the Rockhopper is going and then follow it there. Finding the wrecked Republic Cruiser and the Younglings Returning to the Rockhopper, it soon jumps out of Hyperspace where it's now in the system. As Novo is meditating, trying to feel for Silverstream when she soon finds her presence on one of the planet's moons. As the Rockhopper then drifts down into the atmosphere as the Penguins stick with the ship, the rest of the crew take the shuttle pod to the surface. The pod does a circle around the planet but then the scanner picks up something on the ground. When the pod flies in closer everyone is shocked to see a wrecked Venator-class Republic Cruiser. Which Novo can feel the presence the strongest at. So the pod then lands on a level portion of the ground. As the team then departs from the pod, they start walking up to the cruiser, not before noticing some graves nearby. Luckily, Silverstream isn't among them. Soon they find a way into the Cruiser, as Novo shuts her eyes trying to feel for Silverstream but she also feels several disturbances in the Force. The team then comes into the main cockpit, where Silverstream then pops out from behind a control panel. Upon seeing her aunt, she races up to her and hugs her. Apologizing for running away and disobeying the order to not leave Seaquestria. Novo is understanding as she assures her it's okay, just noting she's glad to see her alive and safe. But then out from another control panel pops a young dragon. Aiming a bowcaster at the group, demanding to know who they are and where do they come from. Hiccup assures that they are with the Republic, noting that the Galactic Empire doesn't have Dragons with them. The dragon, Smolder, then notices Toothless and Nightstar, as she shoulders her Bowcaster and walks up slowly. Grinning in awe, at seeing real-live Night Furies. Then she goes to check out the other dragons with the group. Then out from one of the lower portions, out comes a Yak. As she slowly makes her way out, she then slowly approaches the group as she eyes them up. Before looking at the dragons, she instantly warms up and introduces herself, Yona. Then a Gryphon comes out from behind another control panel, holding a blaster on them, asking if they're with the Empire. But Astra calmly explains the Galactic Empire fell years ago before sharing they were Jedi of the Republic. Upon hearing this, the Gryphon holsters his blaster before racing up to them asking if Anakin Skywalker is with them. As the confused group then explain Anakin died years ago, much to the gryphon's disappointment. Then a young earth colt comes out, explaining the Gryphon, Gallus idolizes Anakin. Hence why he asked. He then introduces himself to the group, Sandbar. Then somewhere close to the front, something peeked out from one of the control panels as Astrid noticed. The rest of the crew looked and hiding behind the panel was a young Changeling! But when they went to get a closer look, the Changeling shyly hid deeper, moaning in fear. This action was surprising, but then Snotlout decided to try and get her to come out from hiding. Scootaloo then warned him to be careful only for Snotlout to gloat he could handle it, stating the changeling wouldn't take him down that easy. But upon reaching out to her, the changeling quickly bit his finger. Then she tried to hide deeper from the group as Skyla told Snotlout to quit trying to get her to come out, stating he was scaring her. But this statement left Snotlout rather confused, as he pointed out the individual was a Changeling. But Fishlegs then pointed out that the changeling had no physical appearance similar to Figge or Peterson even adding that she wasn't even colored the same as either of them. Meaning she couldn't possibly be a threat. Seeing the other methods are getting nowhere, Figge offers to try and coax her out. Which Solar Flare allowed. Figge then cautiously approached the younger changeling, as he then set down his blaster rifle. Then he began to speak in a foreign language, which the young Changeling also knew. Then after a short conversation, the young Changeling slowly walked out of hiding. As most of the group d'awed at her cute-looking appearance. She then shyly introduced herself to the group, Ocellus. Ocellus then takes note of Peterson's physical appearance, stating she's heard of white Changelings but has never seen one before. Sharon then asked where she came from, which Ocellus then explained about Thorax's kingdom. Figge even mentioning he heard of Thorax's kingdom when he was a private in the drill camp, but had never heard a lot about so he just assumed it was just a story. Ocellus then explained about how Thorax's kingdom came to be, after the failed attack during Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding. Several Changelings were angered over the failure as civil war broke out, then Thorax leads a small group of the stronger changelings on his side to fight Chrysalis. With his leadership, they won and weakened the Bad side. Then left to find a new place to live, even finding a new way to use Love and emotions for power, thus leading to her different appearance. They soon came upon small landscape where they made a new home, even having Twi'Leks join in. However, when the Empire came to be Darth Vader came and destroyed it. Hiccup then asks what happened to her parents, as Ocellus sadly explains that they were murdered by Vader, and so were her younger siblings, and all of the other New Changelings. Thorax too. Then Ocellus began to cry, as Figge then pulled her into a hug, comforting her. Hiccup then crouched to her level, assuring they would keep her safe. Ocellus then embraced Hiccup, startling him. Smolder's Story Then Yuna asked the rest of the group how they came to be inside a wrecked cruiser. Smolder then offers to tell her story first, since it was mostly her that lead the group to slowly meeting up in the first place. And it goes to flashbacks where it takes place in the Dragon Lands as Smolder is among some other dragon Jedi Younglings, practicing blaster deflection. Where she is performing very well. Then a Zarbrak, Dasra comes up and informs Smolder the Dragon Jedi Council wishes to see her. And then the Council explains that Dasra and Smolder are to take were assigned to reinforce their troops on the " " system. Gallus' Story Ocellus' Story Yona's Story Sandbar's Story Silverstream's Story Battle with the Empire Story The Changling Order!/Firefight Escaping/Back at the Temple Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Silverstream, Smolder, Yona, Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, * Scenes * Things at peace/Novo's lost niece * Quest for Novo's Niece * With the Changeling Order/Marge's new plan * Finding the wrecked Republic Cruiser and the Younglings * Smolder's Story * Gallus' Story * Ocellus' Story * Yona's Story * Sandbar's Story * Silverstream's Story * Battle with the Empire Story * The Changling Order!/Firefight * Escaping/Back at the Temple Soundtrack # # # # #(when the search team finds the wrecked republic Cruiser) # Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Specials